


There is No Such Thing as a Mistake, My Friend

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Not Beta Read, Painting, Quarantink, The Joy of Painting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Evgenia has never heard of Bob Ross, Jason seeks to remedy this sin.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva & Jason Brown
Series: Quarantink Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	There is No Such Thing as a Mistake, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are on day two of the quarantink challenge. Today's prompt was paint, so I wanted to take the full-on wholesome route with it. Originally it was meant to be something else entirely, which I may still write someday, but then I somehow got the idea for this and decided to roll with it. Hopefully you find this concept as humorous and enjoyable as I did!

"WHAT?!?"

"I have not heard of Bob Ross. What is wrong with this?"

Jason could not believe his ears. "What do you mean 'what's wrong,' Bob Ross is a national treasure! I'm sorry Zhenya, but I've failed you as a friend."

"I assume from our conversation he is a painter, yes? You do not strike me as the type to be so invested in the fine arts." Evgenia seemed very confused by the situation.

"You know what, I have an idea. We should follow a Bob Ross tutorial together! Hold on, lemme go get my supplies, I know they're around here somewhere!" And with that, Jason dashed away to dig out painting supplies.

Evgenia was beyond confused, but she went along with it to appease her excitable friend. Eventually, he came back with an armful of paint, brushes, and a couple of canvases. He pulled up Netflix on his TV and started playing one of the famous tutorials, and soon a gentle voice began to stream through the speakers, encouraging them to create art and let happy little accidents turn into their own unique mark on the paintings.

That day, Evgenia came to realize that she quite liked Bob Ross.


End file.
